1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to notebook computer.
2. Description of Related Arts
Conventional notebook computer is limited by the capacity of rechargeable battery and the battery life for powering the continuous operation of the notebook computer is short. When the notebook computer is used outdoor, the display of the notebook computer may easily be interfered by environmental lighting and therefore may not function properly or may not be able to power other electronic devices such as cellular phone, digital camera or media player.